


work song

by courvoisierinmycoffee



Series: soulmates [4]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 20:52:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7546995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/courvoisierinmycoffee/pseuds/courvoisierinmycoffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"if you're still taking nightangel soulmate prompts, (and this is a bit to the silly side) how about when you get a song stuck in your head, it's because your soulmate is singing or listening to the song from wherever they are"</p>
            </blockquote>





	work song

**Author's Note:**

> song is work song, hence the title. also some weird modern au bc hozier.

Kurt moves easily and gracefully throughout the kitchen, a smile on his lips as he dances from tile to tile. There’s an upbeat pop song playing along in the background – to which he is happily singing – but Kurt’s dancing does not follow the beat of the music; he makes his own rhythm. Yet, when the next song clicks on, Kurt finds himself moving slowly to the gentle hum. Despite the softer tone, he is happier with the new song.

“ _Boys, when my baby found me,_ ” Kurt sings, recognising the best and adding his own claps to the music. He spins around, forgetting the tasks he had been previously responsible for. “ _I was three days on a drunken sin._ ”

Kurt twists around again, grinning to himself, and belting out the chorus as it begins, “ _When, my, time comes arou–_ ”

Suddenly, the music is gone and Kurt’s mouth shuts mid-lyric. At the intrusion, he glances over his shoulder to find Warren watching him in annoyance – and also something else that Kurt cannot place. He’s never found understanding Warren easy.

“ _Hallo, Engel_.” Kurt greets kindly, his cheeks warm.

Warren gives him scowl, although he shuffles awkwardly too and Kurt tilts his head in slight confusion. “Could you–I can’t fucking hear myself think. Turn it down! Trying to sleep.”

Kurt blinks back in response. “In the hallway?”

“ _No!_ In my room. Just, turn it off. Down. I don’t care.” His face is a light pink, and he shuffles again. The younger boy can only blink again.

“There are no rooms nearby?”

“Look, I’m just sick of you singing all the time. It’s driving me up the fucking wall!”

Kurt only sings when he’s alone.

“ _Engel_.” He says lightly, beginning to understand. At the nickname, Warren turns away and his gaze drops to the ground. “I am sorry. You could have told me.”

Yet, when Warren looks at him again in shock, Kurt knows that, without the slip-up, he never would have been told or realised. Kurt may sing all the time, but Warren _never_ sings. Sometimes, Kurt can hear the occasional humming of his soulmate, but nothing more. He wonders if Warren _can_ sing.

“It doesn’t matter. Could you just be, uh, a little…” Warren trails off with a deep sigh, hands running through his hair. “I feel like I know every word to that fucking song.” He grumbles and Kurt understands that he’s reluctantly accepting _them_.

“Ja?”

“Yeah. You sing it so much.”

“Care to dance?” Kurt questions, hurrying past Warren in order to re-play the song. When the familiar beat starts up again, Kurt twists around to bite at his lip and hold a hopeful hand out to the blond. “ _Bitte_.” _Give me this._

The chorus hits when Warren agrees, taking Kurt’s hand in his own. His wings curl tightly around the other mutant, whilst Kurt touches Warren’s wrist with his tail. As they begin to dance, clumsily and awkwardly, Warren offers up a small smile.

“ _When, my, time comes around_.” Kurt murmurs shyly. He hadn’t actually expected for Warren to agree.

Nor does he expect Warren to sing with him.

“ _Lay me gently in the cold dark earth._ ” Warren sounds beautifully and Kurt melts into him, enjoying the blond’s voice and how he sings only to Kurt. “ _No grave can hold my body down._ ”

Kurt laughs as he’s lifted from the ground, and he can’t hold back another bark of loud chuckling when Warren almost drops him.

They’re clinging to each other, when Warren gives Kurt another small smile – fond and hesitant and _beautiful_.

“ _I’ll crawl home to him._ ”


End file.
